This Is For Real
by CourtneyDangerJonas2038
Summary: Set during 3x03. Peyton/Lucas/Brooke love triangle. Is Lucas really the guy for Brooke? Or is he meant for someone else? When he realizes who he really loves will he go for it or lie to the person he lvoes to protect another? COMPLETE... Leyton of course
1. From the Edge of the Deep Green Sea

**So here's my next fanfic. this is set during season three episode 3x03 "First Day On A Brand New Planet" It's when Lucas and Peyton are in the gym together and Dan comes in. It mentions Ellie in the beginning (because that's what the show did) but I don't think she'll be in this story much. So here it is, I hope you like it.**

Lucas and Peyton walked into Tree Hill High's deserted gym. All Lucas could think about was the shot he had missed last year, the one that had elminated the Tree Hill Ravens from the playoffs.

"Been a while since we've been in here, huh?" Peyton asked

"I'm in here every night. In my mind, anyway."

"You're playing the shot you missed. The shot that ended our season; the shot you probably made, what, like a _thousand_ times.'

"OK." He said with a sigh.

"So, whaddaya have to tell me?" She asked

"How'd you know?"

"Well, I figured you either brought me in here to talk, to make out, or to kill me. And since we're _not_ gonna make out… I guess its talk or die, right?"

He gave her his famous Lucas Scott smirk.

"Is it bad?" She asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah."

"Let me guess, I've got _three_ moms."

"Ellie _was_ buying marijuana… but not for the reasons you think. She's sick. She has cancer, Peyton."

"She told you that?"

Lucas nodded.

"Come _on_, Luke, that's just another one of her lies."

"I don't think so. I think she was afraid that if you knew the truth… you'd feel obligated, or some way. You know, then it would change things between you for the wrong reasons."

"Kinda like… your little secret about Dan and the fire."

Neither of them noticed that Dan had just walked into the gym.

"And what little secret is that?" Dan asked. "Sorry to interrupt your little melodrama but Lucas and I have unfinished business."

"Peyton, you should go." Lucas said

"Yeah, we'll both go." She replied. She then took Lucas's hand and began to pull him away, with Dan in their wake.

"Bit Oedipal, don't you think? Trying to kill daddy." Dan asked with an evil smirk, he stopped in front of them so they couldn't leave. "Someone should tell mom she's in for some action."

"You don't know what happened that night." Lucas said. He began to tell him about what really happened the night of the dealership fire. A story ending with Lucas pulling Dan from the burning building.

"This'll be our secret, Lucas. And that goes for you too, Miss. Sawyer."

"Luke, I'm sorry. I had to tell him." Peyton said once Dan had left.

"It's alright, I know."

"Are you OK?"

Lucas closed his eyes feeling weak. "That's my father. What do _you_ think?"

Peyton sighs and they both look away sadly. For some reason, Lucas felt comforted by the fact that Peyton was with him. By no means was his life okay right now, but when he was with her it felt like it was going to be. Before he had anymore time to reflect on this strange feeling, Lucas's cell phone began to ring.

"Hello" He answered

"_Hey Broody, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out tonight, maybe catch a movie._"

He was about to answer yes when another strange feeling washed over him. Unlike the first, this one wasn't good or calming. The feeling of peace and tranquility was gone and it was replaced by feelings of hurt, loneliness, and regret. He couldn't understand, he loved Brooke, he was the guy for her, wasn't he? They were meant to be together weren't they?

"_Luke, you there?"_

"Uh yeah, sorry."

"_No problem. So, do you wanna come over?"_

Lucas noticed Peyton was motioning to him so he looked up. He saw that she was telling him in hand signals that she was going to go. And for a reason he couldn't put his finger on, that bothered him, Alot. He held his hand up telling her to wait, and spoke to Brooke.

"Sorry I can't, I have plans."

"_With who?"_

"Peyton."

_"Peyton?! Are you kidding me? For a guy who wants to get me back so badly, you sure are spending time with the wrong girl. If this is going to work then I don't want you to talk to her. Atleast, not while I'm not around. I need to know that you two aren't going to hurt me again. Ok? So just stay away from her Luke, atleast if you want me as your girlfriend ever again."_

"Okay, I'll be there soon. Bye." He hung up the phone. "Look Peyton, I gotta go talk to Brooke okay?"

"Yeah sure." Peyton said trying to maske her dissapointement, wait a minute why was she dissapointed? She loved Jake, she needed Jake. Her and Lucas weren't meant to be were they? No, they couldn't be, they were only together for the rush of doing something they weren't supposed to. Right? 'Oh god,' she thought to herself 'What am I doing?'

"I'll be seeing you." He said and then he was gone. Upin hearing those words, Peyton's heart fluttered a little.

"I'll be seeing you." She said to no one in particular

When Lucas got into his car and began to make his way to Brooke's apartment, he realized something. He had two amazing women in his life. One of them was his one true love, but who was it? How was he supposed to figure it out? Was it too late? How was he supposed to figure out who he loved in the time it took to get from Tree Hill High to Brooke's apartment? Obviously that wasn't enough time he thought as he pulled into her driveway, as he still had no clue about what to do. He figured he would just let his heart decide. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer.

**So there it is, the first chapter. I hoped you liked it. This is the first fanfic I've written that wasn't set during season five, so I hope it's not horrible. In the beginning I used the exact dialouge from this episode. I skipped a few parts, but the main idea is there.  
Up Next: Who will Lucas choose? Is it even the right choice?**


	2. Your Hands, They Shake With Goodbye

Brooke answered the door in a tang top and a pair of shorts. Normally, Lucas would have stopped to take in her appearance, she always looked gorgeous. But tonight, he wasn't thinking about how she looked, all he could think about was the decision he knew he had to make. He decided to hang out with Brooke, find out if what he'd been feeling was real or if they should just be friends.

"Hey Broody." She said

"Hey Brooke."

"So I got us a pizza and a few movies. I thought if you weren't doing anything else tonight, you might want to stay here tonight?" She asked raising her eyebrow. Normally, Lucas Scott would have jumped at the chance to spend a night with Brooke, but tonight, he couldn't do it.

"I'm sorry Brooke I can't."

"What, does your mom want you home or something?"

"No, it's just that . . .Well you don't even know if you want us again, and yet you want me to spend the night with you?"

Brooke didn't say anything. She knew that she did want to be with Lucas. She'd known it since they broke up the first time. She just wanted him to sweat it out a little, work for her. So far, her plan had been working well, he had made an entire speech saying that he was the guy for her. After that, she decided to push the limits and see what else she could make him do.

"Just because I'm not sure of us doesn't mean we can't have a little fun." She said with a suggestive smile

"Brooke, I'm sorry, I just promised myself that the next time I had sex with someone I'd be in love, or atleast in a relationship with them,"

"Didn't stop you and Peyton before." She mumbled under her breath

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"No, you obviously want to say something. So please, I would love to hear it."

"Fine! I said, not being in a relationship didn't stop you and Peyton from screwing behind my back last year."

"First of all, Peyton and I never had sex, why are you even bringing that up? It happened a long time ago."

"Yeah, maybe for you. But for me, finding out my boyfriend and bestfriend were sneaking around behind my back isn't something I'm going to forget about too quickly."

"I can't do this right now, Brooke. I had a rough night and I really don't want to talk about it."

"What happened?" She asked genuinely concerned

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm sure you talked about it with Peyton."

"Back to her are we? You know what Brooke? I think I'm just going to go home. I'll talk to you later."

"Lucas wait!" Brooke yelled before he could walk out the door. He turned around and she basically lunged at him. She started kissing him on the lips and on the neck, and he wasn't sure how to respond. Right now, kissing Brooke it didn't feel right, like in some way he was cheating on someone. _Peyton._

"Brooke stop, STOP!" He pushed her off of him "Damn! Is that all you think about? I told you I didn't want to have sex."

"Well why not Lucas? I know you want me."

"Not right now I don't. I'm going home."

"Fine, but if you leave don't bother apologizing or anything, because this time I'm not going to forgive you."

"Goodbye Brooke."

She couldn't believe it, she thought by telling him she wasn't going to forgive she could get him to stay; but that obviously didn't work. "Damn Brooke, you must be losing your touch or something." She said to herself, she grabbed a slice of pizza and decided to watch the movie on her own.

Lucas got into his car and just drove, he didn't no where he was going, he just knew that he had to get out of there. He wasn't at all suprised when his random driving led him to Peyton's house; most of the time it did. He got out of the car, walked up to her front door, and knocked. This wasn't something most people did when they got to the Sawyer residence, most just entered. But he loved it when Peyton opened the door. She always looked so beautiful, and tonight was no different. Her hair was in a messy bun, she was wearing paint-stained sweats and a tee-shirt, and yet she looked sexier than Brooke ever could in his eyes.

"Luke what are you doing here, I thought you were with Brooke."

"I was, but now I'm here."

"Well thankyou for pointing that out for me." She said with sarcasm dripping from every word. He loved that about her, she was so sarcastic, but in the most loveable way. What he did next, he never thought he was going to do again before tonight. He never thought he would want to or have the opportunity to do it again. He leaned in and brought his lips to hers. And something about it felt so incredibly right.

Peyton didn't know what to think, she was so confused as to whether or not she still had feelings for Lucas, but right now she didn't care. She didn't think about Brooke, or Jake, she just thought about them. They were two lost souls whom always seemed to find a way to each other. Right now, they needed one another, and she was more than happy to give him what he needed as their clothes were shed while they moved upstairs and into her room.

The next morning she woke up in Lucas's arms. Something she had never done before, but it was something she wanted to do over and over again. Lucas was awake as well, but he didn't say anything. He had told Brooke last night that he wasn't going to have sex with someone unless he was in a relatinship and in love. They weren't in a relationship, but did he love her? He thought he loved Brooke, but something inside told him it was Peyton, it always was and always would be.

Peyton noticed he was awake and smiled at him "Good morning."

"Morning." He said with a smirk

"So last night--"

"Peyton," He cut her off, "I think I love you."

Of all of the things Peyton thought she would hear out of Lucas Scott's mouth, I love you was the furthest form her mind. He looked at her, and she knew he was waiting for a response. But what would that response be?

**Cliffhanger I know. There it is, the second chapter!! I like this story, but I'm more interested in what you think, so review it up!! I'm watching OTH right now, and Lucas was talking to Whitey about how there are more important things in life than basketball. Someone needs to tell him that there are also more important things than your pride, so suck it up and tell Peyton that you love her. But until season six, when he hopefully decides to stop being an idiot, I'll just have to write some happy fan fics for Leyton to make myself feel better.  
Up Next: What will Peyton say? What will Lucas do about Brooke?  
Comments and Seuggestions needed!! **


	3. Please, Please, Let Me Get What I Want

**Sorry the update took so long. My brother came home from Iraq for two weeks, so i spent most of time with him. This is going to be the final chapter in this story. I know it's a little short, but I'm just not very inspired by this story, so I figured I'd end it before the chapters became less than perfect.**

_"So, last night--"_

_"Peyton," He cut her off, "I think I love you."_

_Of all of the things Peyton thought she would hear out of Lucas Scott's mouth, I love you was the furthest form her mind. He looked at her, and she knew he was waiting for a response. But what would that response be?_

"You what?"

"I think I love you, Peyton. I think I'm in love with you."

"Luke, you're confused. You're in love with Brooke, you're the guy for her remember? You told the entire beach the other night. And, I'm in love with Jake. He's the guy that I'm supposed to be with." She said trying to convince herself more than Lucas.

"I'm not confused. I was before, but now I know exactly what I want and what I want is you."

This couldn't be happening, not now. Peyton was just beginning to think that she was getting over Lucas and that she was ready to be with Jake, and now he had to tell her this. He had to ruin everything she had built over the past dew months.

"Lucas, I want you to leave. Can you please just get out of here, I don't need to deal with this, or you right now."

"But, Peyt--"

"No buts. I'm done, I just need some time to myself."

"Fine, I'll leave, but Peyton, I really do love you, and I always will. Because I'm the guy for you, and one of these days you're going to realize it." Even though she was kicking him out, Lucas couldn't help but feel happy becuase of the fact that he had finally stopped lying to the girl he loved, and to himself.

"That sounds familiar." She said sarcastically. She hadn't intended for Lucas to hear her, but he did. All of the happiness he had felt moments before flooded out of him, and was replaced by white, hot anger.

"Peyton, will you please stop this?! I know I've been screwing up a lot lately, but I'm trying to make it better by being honest with myself and you. That night that you walked away from me, and us, you broke my heart. And I never should have let you go, I should have made you stay, made you realize there was something worth staying for. But I didn't, and I have to live with that for the rest of my life. But when I saw how happy you were with Jake, and how well he treated you, I figured you moved on, and I should too. So I picked the next best person to you, and that was Brooke. I know what I did was wrong, but I'm trying to fix it. And I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, I just need you to forgive me Peyton, just say you forgive me"

Peyton was too shocked by what she just heard to utter a single word, she couldn't think of anything to say. Lucas thought her silence meant that she wasn't going to forgive him, and decided that leaving would spare his heart from getting broken anymore than it already had. As he turned to leave, the wall that had been blocking Peyton's heart crumbled. She realized that Lucas was actually leaving, and this time, she might be too late to get him back. She grabbed his arm, forcing him to face her again.

"Luke please don't go." The plea in her voice caused him to stop pulling away from her. "That night on your porch broke my heart just as much as it did yours. I just figured if we ended it there then everyone in the situation would stop getting hurt, but I was wrong. And then, when Jake came along, I really thought he was going to be the person that made me get over you, I really did. But he didn't, because what I didn't realize then was that no matter what happens or how much time passes I'm always going to love you Lucas Scott."

Lucas was completely shocked by what she just said. He had wanted to hear it, but now that he did, he didn't know how to respond, not that she gave him a chance to. Before he could say anything at all, her lips were on his, and he was kissing her back.

"I love you Peyton."

"I love you too, Lucas."

They hadn't realized that all of this had taken place in the doorway of Peyton's house. Not only did they not realize that, but they also hadn't noticed that they had an audience. Brooke Davis was standing on the front steps of Peyton's porch with tears in her eyes. She had always known in the back of her mind that these two belonged together, but hearing still hurt like hell. Even though this was going to be the hardest thing she ever had to do, she was going to be supportive of her best friend and the man that she was falling in love with all over again.

"Look Brooke--" Lucas began

"No, Luke it's Okay." They both gave her a weird look when she said that. "I've always known in the back of my mind that you two would wind up together. I just kept telling myself that maybe I could get Lucas to love me the way he loved you, but I never could."

"Brooke, I'm so sorry." Peyton said.

"Don't be, I'll be fine. But Luke, if you break her heart again, I swear to god, I'll kick your ass." She said with a smile, and then she walked away leaving them alone again.

Lucas smiled at Peyton as he realized that they could finally be together. No more sneaking around, or lying to every one, this was it, the real thing. He grabbed her hand and led her upstairs. And that night, Lucas proved to Peyton how much he loved her over and over again.

**That's it. I forgot to mention this in first two chapters but, I want to thank **_**lukenpeyton4ever**_** who gave me the idea for this fanfic, I hope it was as good as you wanted it to be. Once again I'm at a loss for something to write about, so, the more requests I receive, the sooner I'll have a new fanfic up for you guys to read. Read and review as always.  
Lucas + Peyton True. Love. Always.**


End file.
